


Kuroko's Secret 2

by Kitten916



Series: Kuroko's Secret Series [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten916/pseuds/Kitten916
Summary: Everything seems to be going well with the Generation of Miracles. They live together, and its wonderful.  Trouble is bound to happen. Well, it does. Hidden feelings come to light slowly within the Generation of Miracles' partners on their teams. What will they do?contains yaoi and sex. If this isn't for you, than please don't read this.I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.I do not own the picture.





	1. He did what?!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long!!! Here is the next installment of Kuroko's Secret! This has more sexual content. If that isn't your cup of tea, I apologize. That's the way this story brought me. There will be another installment after this one. Let's hope that I can get that one up quicker... :)

Seirin High basketball club. A bunch of rowdy boys who joke with each other and laugh all the time. However, practice had just let out. So they were all quiet. They filed out of the locker room like zombies, heading home. Two were left behind, one in the shower still and the other just getting ready to go home. Kuroko sighed as he closed his locker quietly and slung his bag over his shoulder. He was about to say goodbye to Kagami. But a weird noise stopped him in his tracks.

_ “AH!” _

Baby blue eyes widened at the erotic sound, realizing what the other was doing. He wondered vaguely if the redhead hadn’t realized that Kuroko hadn’t actually left yet. Curiosity got the better of him and he made his way quietly to the door of the shower room. He cracked the door open a bit, thankful that the door didn’t squeak at all. 

There was Kagami, leaning against the wall with his eyes squeezed shut. He was completely naked, letting Kuroko see the muscles on his toned body. His red hair was soaking wet and plastered to his forehead, even as Kagami threw his head against the wall. Kuroko’s eyes wandered down against his will to see Kagami’s hand moving fast. Water was everywhere, though it  _ was _ a shower room.

“K- _ Kuroko! _ Fuuuuck….”

The bluenette’s breath hitched at the sound before confusion raced through his veins. D-did Kagami…? No, he couldn’t. But the truth was there, jerking off in front of him. Kagami liked him. At least enough to jerk off in the shower to idea of him. The sounds of pants and groans and water squelching kept him frozen in place. Until the redhead let out a long, low groan before releasing sticky white fluid. Blue eyes widened as Kuroko managed to slip out of the door silently before taking off out of the school.

Kuroko wondered how he would be able to face Kagami again after hearing and seeing that. He shook the thoughts from his head as he made his way to the train station. He would simply cross that bridge when he got there. He kept taking big breaths in and out to keep from panicking. He couldn’t let panic take over. He needed to figure out what he was going to do.

~O~

Kagami wished he could push these feelings away. Make them disappear just as he watched the evidence of what he had just done disappear down the drain. His heart had been on overdrive throughout practice and he almost couldn’t take it. What killed him was that Kuroko could never be his. The little bluenette that had managed to worm his way silently in his heart, was in a relationship with Kise. He sighed and made his way into the locker room to get dressed. 

He breathed in a sigh only to frown. Why did it smell like vanilla? That was usually Kuroko’s smell, but the other had left a while ago along with everyone else. Right? Why was fate so cruel?

“What am I going to do?” he mumbled to himself, letting his head fall back with a quiet  _ ‘thump’ _ against his closed locker. His stomach rumbled. He let out a slight laugh, glad for the distraction. His slipped his shirt over his head. “I guess I’m going to eat first.” 

The walk to Maji Burger wasn’t all that long, especially when he did it all the time. He got his usual order, watching in amusement as the girl’s eyes bugged out of her head. He only waited for about ten minutes before they called his order. He gave a sigh as he sat in his usual place by the window. It was lonely being by yourself, not having the bluenette to scare the shit out of you. 

He missed walking home with the other, but he had moved. Gotten a house with the other Generation of Miracles. He rolled his eyes as he watched people walking past the burger joint. Those guys were all assholes. They may have changed after they had beaten them, but that didn’t mean they were nice. Kise was the worst in his opinion, though that may have had to do with him dating Kuroko.

Kagami gave another sigh as he finished his burgers and threw out the trash. He had to go home, as he had school in the morning. Despite trying to push everything away, his heart gave a small leap at the thought of seeing Kuroko again in the morning. 

His dream wasn’t pleasant, though. Not at all. 

_ Kagami frowned as he found himself on a basketball court. The same one on his way home, in fact. He scrunched his face up at the ball he had in his hands and looked around. He blanched as he saw all five Generation of Miracles on the other side of the court. Five-on-one?! That wasn’t fair at all!  _

_ “Kagamicchi! What’s the matter?” Kise said, using the same goofy voice he always did as he grinned at the other. He scowled at the other.  _

_ “Five-on-one is hardly fair,” he said, voicing his opinion. Kise laughed.  _

_ “Of course it’s not!” _

_ “What?!” Kagami yelled out, getting angry. He dribbled the ball and maneuvered passed Kise only to face Aomine.  _

_ “Oi, oi! What’s this I hear about you wanting Tetsu?” he asked, anger in his eyes. Even if Kagami saw that his expression remained indifferent. Kagami frowned. _

_ “What do you mean?” he asked. _

_ “Don’t play dumb with us, Bakagami!” Aomine shouted, stealing the ball away from Kagami. The redhead scowled and glared at the other.  _

_ “I’m not dumb!” Kagami yelled back, face starting to turn red. _

_ “Enough of this, nanodayo.” _

_ Kagami frowned as Aomine threw the ball to the green-head, who threw the ball to the basket. Just as the ball fell soundlessly through the hoop, huge hands suddenly grabbed and restrained him. “What?! Hey! What are you doing?!” _

_ Red eyes narrowed at the others surrounding him, Murasakibara must have been the one restraining him. He didn’t understand why they were mad at him. Kise stepped forward with a mean smirk on his face. _

_ “We know about your feelings for our dear Kurokocchi,” Kise said. Aomine crossed his arms with a glare.  _

_ “Ya, and we don’t like it,” he said. Kagami was about to yell at them, about to deny it.  _

_ “Kagami-kun, we all know. There isn’t any use in hiding it anymore.” _

_ His eyes snapped down to see Kuroko in front of him. His eyes widened. When had the other gotten there? He hadn’t even been here before! Without his permission, his heart started racing again. His breath caught in his throat as Kuroko slowly sat on his knees in front of him. Shit, this kid was going to be the death of him. He tried closing his eyes, but that didn’t work. His pants had already started to get tighter.  _

_ “We were right,” Akashi said, stepping forward. Kagami gritted his teeth together, not happy in the least. His eyes snapped open to glare at the other redhead, who was standing just behind Kuroko. Pain suddenly blossomed in his left side and he gave a cry of pain. He glanced down to see a pair of red scissors stuck in his side. He looked back up to the other with tears in his red eyes. _

_ “W-why are you doing th-this?” he asked, trying to get his words out around the pain. Akashi just looked at him without blinking until Kagami was forced to look away. He looked down, seeing Kuroko hadn’t moved from his spot of kneeling in front of him. Despite the pain in his side, his heart leaped at the sight. As if trying to beat right out of his chest.  _

_ “Kuro-chin is ours,” Murasakibara said from behind Kagami. The redhead felt one of his giant hands rest on his thigh gently before squeezing. A snap was heard echoing through the air before Kagami screamed in pain. They had broken his thigh bone! _

_ “Y-you g-guys are b-bas -stards,” he said, tears streaming down his cheeks.  _

_ “This is simply what we do to those who try to steal our precious Tetsuya from us,” Akashi said, leaning down to the bluenette. Kagami had to watch as their lips pressed together, sending a spark of pain through his heart. Somehow, it hurt worse than both the scissors  _ and _ the broken bone combined.  _

_ “We cannot allow you to live anymore. We can’t have you risking our Tetsuya,” Akashi said, but he didn’t move. Kagami’s eyes widened before he started to struggle in Murasakibara’s hold.  _

_ “N-No! Don’t do this! It’s not like I ASKED to fall in love with him!” _

_ “I’m sorry Kagami-kun.” _

Kagami’s eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly from his bed. His breaths were coming in broken gasps and he had tears streaming down his face. He had  _ never _ had a nightmare that bad or that vivid before. He glanced over to his alarm clock, seeing that it was 4:30 in the morning. 

“Well, I’m not getting any more sleep anytime soon so I might as well get ready for the day,” Kagami said into the silence of his room. The redhead was shaking as he forced himself to get up and get ready. He took a quick shower, seeing as he was covered in sweat from his nightmare. 

He made breakfast, and packed his lunch, before grabbing his bag and taking off for school. He was going to be super early. For once, he didn’t mind. 

~O~


	2. Kaijo High

“One more time, boys!” 

The Kaijo basketball team groaned, almost in unison, but started to run through the drill one more time. They were practicing for their second practice game since the end of the winter cup. Kasamatsu sighed as he watched his old team. He was taking a small break from studying for university. His eyes kept straying to watch Kise practicing. He was finally on a regimen that would help strengthen his body instead of destroying it. 

He watched those muscles move underneath that simple black t-shirt when it rose higher. Watched his arms flex with his movements. Followed the beads of sweat roll down that slender, pale neck only to disappear into that t-shirt of his.  _ ‘Stop that!’ _

He internally scolded himself and shook his head to clear it of thought. He had a test to study for, and he sighed as he got up to go back to the library. Kise was dating Kuroko. He was off limits. As much as it pained his heart to do so, he shoved his feelings back into that internal bottle and locked them up.

~O~

The cover of night was pleasing to Kasamatsu. He was panting out, out of breath as he gripped the sheets underneath him. He couldn’t see the face above him all that much, not that he wanted to anyways. He slammed his eyes shut, blocking out everything except for the feeling of that thick member sliding in and out of his body. He envisioned Kise on top of him, blonde hair framing his face as he stared down at him with love filled eyes.

He was trying not to think about that damn blonde. That was the reason behind him doing this. He had made an agreement with a random guy he had hooked up with one time. Now, it was a regular occurrence. Kasamatsu bit his lip as the other hit a certain spot that made him see stars.

“M- _ more _ !” he called out, arching into the other. The male above him only grunted before putting Kasamatsu’s legs on top of his shoulders. The new angle had Kasamatsu crying out once more and gripping the sheets underneath him as if his life depended on it. Maybe it did. The other boy started pounding harder, effectively pushing out every stray thought that had been in Kasamatsu’s mind. “F-Fuck…”

Just as he was about to release the tension in his body, thin fingers closed around the bottom of his member, effectively stopping the explosion. Kasamatsu’s eyes snapped open, and unseeing eyes looked up. A thin line of drool escaped his lips before he bucked his hips up, seeking the release. He let out a loud keen, not caring if anyone heard him. 

“You wanted me to take your mind off of your thoughts. How am I doing,  _ Kasamatsu-senpai?” _

“G-good,” Kasamatsu somehow managed to get out. No thoughts went through his mind, except the increasing need to release the tension coiled up in his belly. It was torture at this point, feeling those thin fingers wrapped around him. Not letting him release. He bucked his hips up once more. “ _ P-please!” _

At the plea, those fingers let go. With one more hard thrust, Kasamatsu cried out and was _ finally _ allowed to release. Despite not being able to think about anything, there was only one name on his lips. One person in his heart that he couldn’t let go of, no matter  _ what _ he did to change that. 

_ “Kise!” _

~O~

“Ryouta-kun!”

Said blonde was currently finishing up homework when the sound of Kuroko’s voice floated in his ears. The blonde smiled before calling back. “Doing homework, love!”

Just as the blunette walked into the room, Kise’s phone went off. He frowned at the unknown number, but it might be a fan. He opened his phone, absently kissing Kuroko’s forehead as the boy sat down on his lap. It was a video. Clicking on it, his face instantly burned bright red. It was Kasamatsu, his old captain and senpai, naked on his bed having sex. It was angled from the person who was on top of him. 

Kasamatsu’s hands were by his sides, gripping the sheets in a death grip. His back was arched up, his head thrown back in pleasure, and his eyes were screwed shut. Kise and Kuroko could hear the older boy panting on the bed. They heard the slap of skin on skin, and couldn’t take their eyes away from the screen. They tried. 

_ “You wanted me to take your mind off of your thoughts. How am I doing,  _ Kasamatsu-senpai _?” _

Kise gasped. That was what  _ he _ called the other! No one else called the former captain that!

_ “G-Good. P-please!” _

They watched the rest of the video in silence. The sounds the boy was making were  _ so lewd _ . Kuroko frowned as the noticed the boy was trying to keep back a word. He didn’t know what it was, and that bothered. He smirked, however, at the fact the other was restrained from releasing. 

Kise frowned. Why was he getting a video of his ex-captain being fucked by a random stranger? It didn’t make sense. He thought he recognized the deep voice and that hand was familiar too. Who was it? It was a few beats later, that Kasamatsu was allowed to finish. 

_ “Kise!” _

Said boy froze in his seat, aware of Kuroko sitting on top of him. His ex-captain was thinking about  _ him?! _ Why?! The video ended as the boy was opening his eyes. Kise stared at his phone, horrified and numb. What was he supposed to do?! The video closed on it own as another text came in underneath the video. 

_ ‘Hey, Kise. It’s Masaki, one of your model co-workers. I thought you might want to know about this, though it’s been awhile since we started this. I don’t want to hide it from you anymore, especially seeing as you have a boyfriend now. Kasamatsu doesn’t know that I know you, or that I took this to send to you.’ _

Kise took a shaky breath, not knowing what to do. “Tetsucchi?”

“Yes, Ryouta-kun?”

“What do I do about this?” Kise asked, locking his phone and putting it on the desk. He wrapped his arms around the other, clinging to him. Kuroko sighed.

“I don’t know. I found Kagami-kun pleasuring himself to the thought of me in the locker room showers the other day,” Kuroko said. Kise’s eyes widened.

“So it’s not just me?” the blonde asked.

“No,” Kuroko replied. Kise buried his face in the other’s neck. 

“If it’s not one thing, it’s another,” came the muffled voice. Kuroko sighed.

“Yes. We’ll ignore both for now. The others don’t need to know just yet,” Kuroko said. Kise frowned.

“I thought we weren’t supposed to keep secrets from each other?” Kise asked. Kuroko frowned.

“I know we’re not. But if we don’t, the others will get mad at those two. We don’t need Kagami-kun or Kasamatsu-san getting hurt for something they can’t control,” Kuroko said. Kise thought about that. It made sense. Aomine wasn’t the best at keeping his temper, especially around Kagami. 

“Alright. But if anything else happens to any of the others, we tell everyone,” Kise said. Kuroko nodded. 

“Yes.”

“What did you need me for, by the way?” Kise asked, head tilted to the side like a curious puppy. Kuroko smiled at the sight before getting off of the other. 

“It’s dinner time,” he said. Kise smiled before letting the other take his hand to bring him through the halls of their new house. It was nice that they were all together now. Everyone was more relaxed and happy. Their grades had improved too, being able to focus once more. Of course, they helped each other with it too. 

They took turns cooking dinner, with the exception of Kuroko. Who couldn’t cook at all. Tonight was Murasakibara’s turn. Kise could already smell the delicious food, an American dish called chicken pot pie. Kise pressed a gentle kiss to Kuroko’s soft lips before they both walked into the dining room to greet the other boys.

~O~


	3. Shutoku High

Takao panted hard as they played a game against another school. This was harder than he thought it would be. He kept glancing at Midorima, though he wished he wouldn't. More than once already, he'd had to adjust himself in his pants. It was also hard to do that with a crowd of people in the stands. 

He hadn't quite figured out what to do about his little rainbow problem, though. He knew they were close to each other, but he had  _ yet _ to figure out which one the other was closer to. Was it Kuroko, or Akashi? Those seemed like his two major options.

His focus changed as the ball came to him. Analyzing the court, he couldn't help but smirk as he passed to the wide-open Midorima. He watched with concealed hungry eyes as Midorima got into position and jumped to throw the ball. He couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if the green-haired boy fell to his knees in front of him and started to suck him off.

He shook his head to clear such thoughts and focused on the game at hand. He would soon have Midorima to himself. He would do whatever it took to make the other his.

~O~

Midorima noticed that his basketball partner kept staring at him like he was something to eat. He found it a bit creepy, but he ignored it. It wasn't until he noticed Takao glaring up at Kuroko or Akashi up in the stands that he became irritated. Who did that bastard think he was to glare at his boyfriends? Ignoring it for the time being, he continued with the game. This game was too easy for him, and didn't require that much of his attention. The game ended as his ball landed in the basket smoothly. The crowd cheered, but that did little to amuse him.

"Good job, Shin-chan!" Takao bounded up to the green-haired man. Midorima just stared at the other in front of him, not wanting to deal with him.

The smaller man pouted. Why couldn't he get the green-haired boy's approval? That's all he wanted sometimes. He never received a compliment from the other, and it was very infuriating. Takao let out a silent sigh as Midorima walked away from him. He saw the green-haired boy briefly look up to Akashi with a small, unnoticeable smile on his face. Takao just managed to keep his face from turning into a deep scowl at this. Now, he at least knew which bastard was keeping Midorima from him.

Giving up for the moment, he walked with the rest of his team to the locker rooms to get ready to go home. As Takao was leaving with the team, he saw Haizaki glaring at a certain redhead. Takao allowed a smirk to cross his face, slipping away from his team to talk to the black-haired boy.

"Haizaki-san?" Takao asked hesitantly, as if trying out the name. The other turned around, wondering who would talk to him. His face turned from annoyance to confusion. Who was this kid?

"What?" he asked, impatience laced in his voice. Takao almost lost his composure at the intense stare he received.

"I couldn't help but wonder why you were glaring at Akashi-kun?" Takao asked, seemingly innocent. Haizaki laughed.

"It's no secret that I'm not fond of the Generation of Miracles. Akashi was the worst. He was the bastard who kicked me from the team in middle school. I hate the little brat," he replied, face twisting in a snarl. Takao smirked to himself.

"Would you like to make a deal with me?"

~O~

Midorima had a bad feeling when the team noticed that Takao had disappeared. It was time to go home, however, and he needed to find the other that he knew had been in the stands. He absently told his team that he was leaving to go home, before making his way to Kuroko, the first boyfriend he saw.

"Tetsuya."

The shorter boy looked up, hiding a smile at the sight of Midorima. "Yes?"

"It's time to go home," Midorima said. The boy nodded before waving to his teammates. They all said their goodbyes, except Kagami. There was a comfortable silence between the two as they traveled home. Weirdly enough, they were the firsts one to arrive home. Midorima was so worried about his Tetsuya with Takao glaring at him. As soon as the door closed, Midorima grabbed Kuroko by the waist and pulled him against him.

"What's wrong, Shintaro?" Kuroko asked. Midorima sighed.

"Takao won't stop glaring at you and Seijuro. I'm worried that the idiot will do something to you given enough time," he revealed. Kuroko smiled softly at the care in the other's voice. Midorima sighed before leaning down to connect his lips to Kuroko's own. The blue-haired boy wrapped his arms around that strong neck and kissed back. When they pulled back, their foreheads rested against the others.

"I'll be fine. No matter what happens. We have the rest of you to protect us," Kuroko said. Midorima sighed in pleasure before letting the small male go. It was Midorima's turn to start cooking before the others got home. It wouldn't be that long before they got home, anyhow.

It was nice to be able to live together. Being close to each other once more was amazing, and each of them was more relaxed.

Midorima hoped he had nothing to worry about with Takao, but he had a bad feeling twist violently in his gut. He didn't know when, but he knew Takao would try something. He had a feeling that it would be unexpected and no one would be able to help whichever boy became his target before it was too late. Letting out a sigh, he pushed it to the back of his mind. He would worry about Takao another time. In the meantime, he would continue ignoring the other as he had been.

~O~


	4. Touou High

“That bastard!”

Wakamatsu’s face was bright red as he fumed. Aomine frustrated him so much, sometimes! He had been better about coming to practice, but every once in a while he would still skip. He was still self-centered, too good at basketball, and rude. But those bad qualities did absolutely  _ nothing _ to curb the feeling of his heart hurting every time he thought of the bluenette. Sakurai was shaking as he stood next to the blonde-haired boy.

“What’s the matter, Kosuke?” the brunette asked, looking at the other nervously as he fiddled with the basketball that was in his hands. The blonde sighed angrily, causing Sakurai to flinch back. 

“That bastard isn’t here for practice again,” he grumbled. Sakurai frowned lightly.

“Forgive me, but you should be used to that by now,” he said. Wakamatsu glanced over at the boy, causing panic to run through Sakurai’s system. He bowed quickly. “I’m sorry!”

“Eh, don’t worry about it Ryo,” the blonde said, sighing. He didn’t want the other to go into another apology fit. They were trying to take that habit  _ away _ from him. Sakurai sighed in relief when he realized that he hadn’t angered the other.

“Aomine-san’s just upset that no one, except Kagami-kun, has been able to beat him so far. I know Kuroko-kun beat all of them, but it would still be depressing. I know I would be sad if everyone I played against just gave up before the game ended. Basketball wouldn’t be any fun anymore,” Sakurai said. Wakamatsu turned to look at the other with an impressed look. Sakurai flinched once more, before realizing that the other wasn’t angry.

“I suppose you’re right. But why are you taking his side?” the blonde asked. Sakurai smiled nervously.

“Ah, no reason,” he replied, lifting one hand to the back of his head nervously. 

“No reason, huh?” a deep, lazy voice came from behind the two boys. They both spun around to see Aomine standing there. He had one beautiful, dark blue eyebrow raised at the pair of them. Wakamatsu physically shook his head before glaring at the other.

“You’re late, Aomine!” he yelled. Aomine smirked before putting an arm around Sakurai’s shoulder. Said boy only squeaked in slight fear, hoping he hadn’t upset the other. Wakamatsu crossed his arms and glared at the other, trying to ignore his pounding heart. Sakurai was in the same boat. He hoped Aomine couldn’t hear or feel his own heart that was beating  _ so _ much faster than it had been a few minutes ago.

“Coach asked me to help you guys again. Perfect your ball handling,” he said, holding back a laugh at the red blush that now covered both of their faces. Sakurai just wanted to hide his face, but the only place to do so was Aomine’s torso. He didn’t think that was appropriate.

“What?! Why?!” Wakamatsu shouted out. Were they really that bad? Of course, it would be simply  _ amazing _ to learn from the other. But he didn’t think his poor heart could take it. 

“Hmm?  Don’t ask me,” Aomine said, observing the shy boy under his arm for a moment. He didn’t miss the blush that covered either boy’s face. Sakurai looked up at him, looking like a kicked puppy. A vicious smirk crossed Aomine’s face without his permission, causing Sakurai’s eyes to widen and dilate slightly. This would be fun. 

 

“No, Ryo. Stand like this,” Aomine said. He grabbed the boy’s hips to move them into the correct position. He gently grabbed the other’s thigh to move his leg. “You’re going to move like this as you jump. Most of the balance will be kept in your feet so that you can land again without hurting yourself. Shoot your quick release as you jump. Release as soon as you leave the ground.”

“Y-yes, Aomine!” the other said. Aomine could’ve laughed at how fun this was. Some of the ways he was teaching them was a deliberate tease. He knew it was mean, but he really  _ did _ have to correct the other’s stance. Sakurai’s breath caught in his throat as Aomine let him go. 

“Try it,” Aomine said in his ear before pulling away completely. He stood with his hands crossed over his chest, waiting. Gulping, Sakurai jumped with the posture Aomine showed him and threw the ball. The ball made it in perfectly, however, Sakurai didn’t land correctly. His feet landed, but gravity pulled him down. Aomine reached forward and lifted the other in the air effortlessly. “Try not to hurt yourself in the process, Ryo.”

“S-sorry!” Ryo cried out, face burning. Aomine smirked down at him before letting the boy go. Wakamatsu scowled over at the two. He was trying to force his attraction to the other to turn into anger. Aomine had been teasing the two of them for the entire practice. 

“Aomine-kun, stop being mean.”

Touou stopped dead and turned to see Kuroko sitting on the stage of the gym.

“EH!” 

“When did you get here?!” Wakamatsu screamed, pointing to the kid. Kuroko struggled to keep his face blank, but Aomine burst out laughing. 

“H-he’s been here for a while!” Aomine said, trying to calm his laughter. Sakurai was looking at Aomine with wide eyes, trying not to think about how beautiful the taller boy’s laugh was. Wakamatsu sighed. 

“What do you need, Phantom?” the captain asked. Aomine frowned at the tone. 

“I was bored and didn’t have practice today,” Kuroko replied, voice giving away nothing. Wakamatsu scowled at the other.

“Why do you constantly invade  _ our _ practice?” he asked, getting angry. Kuroko only stared at the other.

“You’re amusing to watch, is all,” he replied. Aomine shook his head with a smile playing on his lips. Sakurai let out a silent, wistful sigh at seeing the smile. Wakamatsu was too busy glaring at Kuroko. 

“Come on, Tetsu. Let’s get out of here,” Aomine said. He headed towards the locker room, knowing the other boy would follow right behind him. “Amusing to watch, huh?”

“Yes,” Kuroko said. “Although, I came here to tell you that we’re going to a resort this weekend. We leave as soon as everyone gets home and packed.”

“You came all the way to my school to tell me that?” Aomine asked, raising an eyebrow as he opened the door to the locker room. Kuroko let out a smile. 

“Just as I told Wakamatsu-san, I was bored and didn’t have practice today,” Kuroko said. Aomine smirked over at the other as he opened his locker. 

“I’m pretty sure you skipped and your coach just didn’t notice,” the taller boy said. Kuroko’s cheeks turned red, knowing that the other hit the nail on the head. “Naughty boy.”

“Shush,” Kuroko said. He meant to say more, but Aomine yanking off his shirt to change distracted him. Aomine caught his eyes and winked before giving the boy a quick peck on the cheek. Kuroko only shook his head as he watched the other finish changing. “So why are you teasing Wakamatsu-san and Sakurai-kun?”

“It’s fun to see their reactions. Besides, I’m only doing what I’m told. Coach wanted me to help the team again,” Aomine said, grabbing his bag and walking back out of the locker room. “It’s obvious they like me to some degree. It gives me entertainment while I’m teaching them.”

“Teaching?”

Both blunettes turned around to see Akashi coming up behind them. Aomine smiled down at the redhead. “What are you doing here?”

“You two took to long to come home, so I asked my driver to come get you. I decided to come meet you. Who are you teaching?” Akashi asked. Aomine wrapped an arm around the redhead’s waist and pulled the other into his body. Akashi’s eyes widened in surprise as those soft lips pressed against his. Aomine put his lips near the other’s ear after he pulled back from his lips.

“I’m going to teach  _ you _ once we get to this resort, tonight,” he said, voice husky. Akashi felt an aroused shiver travel down his spine before he nodded. Kuroko smiled before he spied Sakurai at the other end of the hall. Kuroko sighed. 

“I left something in the gym. I’ll meet you two in the car,” he said. The other two nodded, taking his word for it before they continued on their way. Once they were gone, Kuroko turned back to face the brunette. “Sakurai-kun.”

“Y-yes?” the other stuttered. Kuroko sighed and walked over to the other. He pulled the other boy into a hug, knowing it was uncharacteristic of him. The other stiffened for a moment before melting into his hug, burying his face into the other’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” Kuroko said. He felt the other boy shake his head.

“W-Why are you s-sorry? It’s my f-fault,” he said, trying not to cry. Kuroko sighed once more. 

“It’s not your fault, Sakurai-kun. I promise,” Kuroko said. Kuroko slipped Sakurai’s phone out of the boy’s pocket as he was hugging the other and input his phone number. He sent himself a text before slipping it back into the boy’s pocket. “I just gave you my number. If you need me for anything, text me. Please.”

“O-okay,” Sakurai said, pulling back from the other. He wiped at his eyes, taking the tears away before they had the chance to fall. Kuroko observed the other for a moment, seeing the self-hate in those soft, brown eyes. 

“Ryo,” Kuroko said. Sakurai looked up in surprise at hearing that from the other. No honorifics, either.

“Ya?”

“If you ever feel the need to hurt yourself, talk to me instead,” Kuroko said. With now-wide eyes, Sakurai nodded in agreement. How did the other boy know his thoughts? Kuroko nodded. “I’ll tell Aomine not to tease you anymore. We don’t need him unintentionally rubbing salt into the wound.”

~O~


	5. Resort

“Tetsu, what took you so long?” Aomine asked. He had Akashi on his lap, on the verge of falling asleep. Kuroko didn’t answer for a moment. 

“I had to speak with Sakurai-kun, is all. Don’t tease him anymore, please,” Kuroko said. Aomine’s brows furrowed as he absently rubbed Akashi’s back gently. 

“Why?” he asked. “He seemed fine today.”

“Just don’t. I’ll explain it to you later,” Kuroko said. Aomine rose an eyebrow at the response but accepted it for now. It must be a serious conversation that the other didn’t want to spoil their weekend getaway. “I wonder if everyone else is home.”

“Yes,” Akashi mumbled from his position on Aomine’s shoulder. Kuroko let out a chuckle. 

“You’re adorable, Seijuro-kun,” he said. Akashi lifted his head to glare at the other. Kuroko only lifted an eyebrow in amusement. Aomine laughed at the two. 

“Well, we just have to pack, right?” he asked. Akashi shook his head.

“Ryouta is packing for you guys,” he said. Aomine blanched.

“You let  _ Ryouta _ in charge of our packing?!” he exclaimed. Akashi grinned up at the other.

“I hope you trust him,” he said, cheekily. Aomine only sighed. He would look like an idiot all weekend, he was sure. 

 

It didn’t take them that long to make it home, and then to the resort. The first thing that the group went to was the hot springs. This resort had individual hot springs for each private suite. They had it all to themselves. Once they were in the water, Murasakibara locked eyes with Kuroko.

“Tetsu-chin, come here,” the other said, slight demanding in his tone. Kuroko’s breath hitched in his throat before he made his way over to the other. Aomine had smirked over to Akashi as he pulled the other through the water and towards himself.

“You’re mine tonight, Seijuro,” the blue-head muttered into the other's ear. Akashi simply nodded his head with a whimper as his back was pressed against the other’s toned front. Midorima sighed as he leaned up against the blonde of the group. Kise smiled as he wrapped an arm around the boy.

“Let’s relax for now, shall we?” he suggested. Everyone nodded, before allowing the hot water to relax their muscles. It felt like heaven, and it was even better to know that they were all together. Akashi eyes opened, though he didn’t know when he had even closed them.

“Daiki, you never answered me,” the redhead commented, tone light as he let his body rest against said boy. Aomine laughed, letting the sound vibrate against Akashi’s body.

“I suppose I didn’t. Coach asked me to help teach the team little moves to help them improve the skills that they already have,” he explained. Akashi simply hummed, not wanting to respond. Murasakibara spoke up as he stood.

“Maybe we should get out of the hot spring for now, ne?” he had Kuroko in his arms, who was completely flushed red and had his eyes half-lidded as he was on the verge of passing out. At the cold air that rushed him, his body tensed slightly before relaxing in the purple giant’s hold. Clearly, the boy had been in the water for too long.

Everyone agreed before getting out of the water, themselves. They all dried off quickly before making their way into the room. Just like at home, there was one giant bed for them all. Murasakibara threw Kuroko onto the bed, quickly climbing over the boy. There was a hungry look in his eyes that made the smaller male shiver. Kuroko silently reached down and teasingly ran a delicate finger up the stiff length. This caused the other boy to hungrily kiss the blue-head. Kuroko only kissed back with equal passion as he wrapped his limbs around the other.

Aomine sat against the headboard next to them and pulled Akashi onto his lap, pressing there naked bodies up against one another. They groaned simultaneously as Aomine’s big, warm hands came up to grip Akashi’s hips tightly. The redhead whimpered in submission as his body collapsed against the other, causing Aomine to grin in triumph.

Midorima and Kise simply made out lazily next to the bed. They weren’t in any rush as Kise slowly wrapped his arms around Midorima’s waist to gently pull the other closer. Said boy only let his hands snake around Kise’s neck and play with the blonde hair at the back of his neck. The two battled for dominance, which Kise eventually won. The blonde smirked into the kiss before grinding against the other slowly, causing the other’s knees to go weak with pleasure.

All of the boys loved being able to forget about all of their problems, only to get lost within each other. As Aomine made out with Akashi, he reached one arm out to wrap around Kuroko’s length. A moan left the smaller boy’s mouth, only to get muffled by Murasakibara’s own mouth. Kise grinned and broke away from Midorima with a wink.

“Atsushi, I need you,” Kuroko seemed to whisper, his voice too weak to go any higher. Somehow, a bottle of lube and a condom landed gently onto Kuroko’s bare chest.

“Well, that’s convenient,” the purple giant said lazily. He used the lube to cover his fingers, using them to stretch the delicate boy underneath him. Murasakibara knew he was too big and didn’t want to hurt his Kuroko. He enjoyed the moans and groans coming out of the delectable mouth. 

Aomine had already used the lube, having thrown it to the other two in the first place. He already had three fingers buried in Akashi’s burning hot body. As he prepared the redhead, a certain blonde was sucking Aomine’s cock. Aomine was trying  _ really _ hard to control himself, but it proving to be hard to do. Kise deepthroated Aomine, causing the bluenette’s hips to buck up into the others mouth. The poor blonde almost choked, but Kise took it in stride. He hollowed out his cheeks as best he could and sucked with all his might.

“Ah!” Aomine cried out, dark eyes widening. He almost came, except for the thin fingers that gripped the base of his member, preventing it. He opened his eyes to see Akashi’s smug expression looking down at him, being the one who was gripping his member. Aomine’s next words were rough, filled with lust. “Alright, Seijuro. I’ll have to punish you for that.”

Meanwhile, Midorima had joined the other two. He was kissing Kuroko as Murasakibara watched the two. No had noticed the greenhead preparing himself properly before he had even joined the pair. He ripped open a condom he had brought over and rolled it onto the other. Before Kuroko could process the action, Midorima straddled the bluenette and pushed himself down until he was full with the other.

“Ha- _ ah!” _ Kuroko cried out at the sudden movements, while Midorima’s eyes closed in pleasure and he gave a small sigh. Murasakibara grew even harder if that were possible. He had rolled his  _ own _ condom on before slowly pushing himself into Kuroko. He let the other adjust before moving, knowing he was quite big. Kuroko only let out a long, drawn out moan as he felt himself being filled to the brim. The sharp pain that had first hit him had faded quickly as pleasure filled his entire being. 

Aomine had turned Kise and Akashi around at that point. Kise was now on the bottom with Akashi on top of him, both facing Aomine. He lifted Akashi over Kise’s condom-encased member before letting him drop down. He enjoyed the look on the redhead’s face as he was filled. Kise had his head thrown back into the pillow, eyes closed gently at the pleasure. Aomine simply smirked as he reached for the abandoned bottle of lube on the bed and used it to stretch Akashi even further.

If things went according to his plan, Akashi wouldn’t be able to walk for a few days without some help.

~O~


	6. Resort Part 2

"D-Daiki, what are y-you doing?" Akashi asked around the pleasure he was feeling. The boy in question grinned.

"Stretching you. I don't want to hurt you, after all," he replied. Akashi's eyes widened when his pleasure filled brain finally put the pieces together. He could only mutter one word as his pupils dilated.

"Fuck."

Murasakibara had slowly started to move in and out of Kuroko. Midorima bounced up and down on top of Kuroko. Said boy was in too much pleasure to think about anything. He was torn between thrusting up into the green-head, or pushing back onto the purple-head.

Midorima was torturing him by moving incredibly slow. He was making sure to let his member slip out the slightest bit and then going back down to press his ass against Kuroko's balls. On top of that torture, Murasakibara was doing the same thing to him. Slowly moving out until the tip rested against his entrance, only to just as slowly push back in until he couldn't go any further. Kuroko almost couldn't breathe, it felt too good.

Kuroko managed to open his eyes. The sight that greeted him made his breath hitch. Murasakibara was fisting Midorima's member just as slowly while he nibbled and sucked on the green-head's neck. Midorima moaned at the feeling, reaching backward to thread his fingers into the purple hair. With Murasakibara's free hand, he reached down to teasingly rub Kuroko's thigh. Kuroko almost couldn't take all the pleasure.

Akashi had his eyes fluttering shut. Aomine had stretched him even further. At first, it had hurt. Quickly, however, the pain faded to a pleasurable burn. The feeling didn't prepare him for when Aomine entered him next to Kise. It didn't hurt as much as he initially thought, but that might've been why Aomine stretched him again after Kise had entered him.

_ "Ah!" _ Akashi cried out, but Aomine didn't stop until he was all the way in. Kise had started stroking the redhead's hips to try and distract him. Aomine started kissing his neck apologetically. They stayed that way until Akashi pushed his hips down. This caused the two inside him to groan simultaneously. "Move,  _ please _ ."

Akashi fell back onto Kise's chest as the plea left his lips. The blonde kissed the redhead's neck causing the other to sigh in pleasure. Aomine took Akashi's legs and put them on his shoulders, opening Akashi up even more which let the two members go into him further.

"Stop  _ teasing _ me!" Kuroko shouted out, finally snapping at the torture the other two were putting him through. Murasakibara gave a triumphant grin. It was rare that the boy lost composure, so he took pride that he was able to do it. The purple giant pulled back slowly, only to grip Kuroko's hips and push in hard and fast.  _ "Hah~!" _

Kuroko cried out in pleasure, bucking into Midorima. This caused Midorima's breath to hitch at the feeling.

This started the rhythm of hard and fast. Kuroko bucked up into Midorima as the purple giant pounded into him. The pleasure was almost overwhelming. Kuroko somehow managed to wrap his legs loosely around Murasakibara's hips causing the boy to hit his prostate with every other thrust.

Kuroko couldn't think whatsoever. He couldn't speak. Midorima used the strength in his legs to bounce on Kuroko's member. If he wasn't training every day due to basketball, his legs would be throbbing in pain by now. Murasakibara continued to pound into Kuroko's little body. He knew that he would be taking care of the other for a few days, but he didn't mind.

Kise's member started to throb as it slid against Aomine's from inside Akashi. If they didn't use as much lube as they had, the friction would've started to hurt. It had started a few moments ago, but it was a pleasure filled burn. It didn't bother them as much as it should've. They were all getting  _ so close. _ Suddenly, one of them must've hit Akashi's prostate.

_ "Ahh!" _ He gave a shout and came all over his chest. Aomine and Kise gritted their teeth as Akashi's ass got even tighter.

Aomine pulled out, ripped the condom off, and shoved his member down Akashi's throat. Akashi grimaced slightly at the faint taste of latex, but the precum dripping down his throat almost made up for it. The constricting feeling of Akashi's throat as he groaned around Aomine forced the bluenette’s body to release. He came down the redhead's throat. Kise came in Akashi, feeling the other’s walls still fluttering from orgasm.

Kuroko finally snapped from the pleasure. He didn't have time to warn either boy before his member spurted thick ropes of cum within Midorima. The feeling of that heat within him caused Midorima to cum all over Kuroko's chest. Murasakibara managed to last a few more pounding thrusts before it became too much for him. Without a thought, he filled the condom with hot cum. He almost wished the condom wasn’t there at all, wanting to  _ fill _ the other up instead. Kuroko let out a sigh at the feeling.

The boys were so tired, but they knew that they had to shower and clean up. They had plenty of time to have more fun the next day.

~O~


	7. Yosen High

Himuro sighed as he watched Murasakibara during class. He usually had innocent thoughts, but today that had changed. Today, he was horny. He watched as Atsushi sucked on a pocky stick. He slowly melted the chocolate with the heat of his mouth, letting his tongue out to lap at the stick.

Himuro's breath hitched and his hand reached down to palm himself in his uniform. It was the last class of the day on a Friday, but he couldn't help it. The teacher had put on a movie today, so no one paid him any attention in the dark room.

_ "Hah," _ an almost silent sigh escaped Himuro's mouth as he let himself out of his pants. With lust clouding his mind, he didn't care anymore. The boy looked down to see the purple giant's huge bulge in his pants. Atsushi must've been sitting just the right way where it showed.

Himuro allowed his hand to wrap around his throbbing member. He slowly moved his hand up and down, trying not to make it obvious as to what he was doing. After a few minutes, jerking off wasn't enough.

He put himself back in his pants and told the teacher that he had to go to the bathroom. The teacher nodded absently, still not really paying much attention. Himuro sighed in relief and made his way through the hallways.

He went to the locker rooms to have more privacy, so he wouldn't have a chance to get in trouble. Immediately, he took everything off from the waist down. Grabbing his lube from his locker on the rare occasion that this happened, he started stretching himself.

"Hah,  _ fuck _ ," he muttered under his breath. For a few moments, it was enough. He arched his back as he accidentally brushed by that small bundle of nerves. He let out a huff of frustration and reached into his locker to take out a hidden dildo. Today was just one of those days.

Being stretched out, he shoved the dildo into his entrance. _ "AH!" _

His cry was filled with lust. He thrust the dildo in and out, pretending that it could be Atsushi's. He didn't hear the door open or notice that said boy walked in.

" _ Fuck _ . Atsushi!" he cried out when he hit his prostate. Atsushi looked on with dark purple eyes. Himuro liked him? Since when? He wished he could take pity on him and help him. Instead, he watched the boy with emotionless eyes.

A few minutes later, Himuro cried out and came all over himself and his uniform. He panted with his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath.

"Himuro," Murasakibara spoke at last. Himuro gasped and opened his eyes, flying to a sitting position.

_ "Ah!" _ he winced, realizing he still hadn't taken the dildo out of his ass yet. "A-Atsushi. What are you doing in here?"

"I could ask you the same question," he responded. Himuro raised an eyebrow. He had thought it was pretty obvious as to what he was doing.

"Umm, can we pretend this never happen?" Himuro asked. Something flashed within the purple giant's eyes. He stepped over to Himuro, hand pushing the other back down and keeping him pinned there. Despite being scared, Himuro also felt turned on by the show of dominance. He also realized that the dildo was still buried in his ass.

"You will pretend that you have never felt anything like this about me-"

"But I do! I'm trying to ignore it, but it isn't working Atsushi!" Himuro cried out, tears entering the other’s eyes. Murasakibara narrowed his own eyes, truly mad now. He reached down with his unoccupied hand and shoved the dildo back into Himuro's ass that had started to fall out.  _ "HAH!" _

Murasakibara watched as the other scrunched his eyes closed at the sudden feeling. "This is all you get from me. A fake cock, and you pretend it's me. You should stop this before it hurts you even more."

"I-I can't. Don't you think I've  _ tried?" _ Himuro whispered, voice cracking. The purple giant sighed. He shouldn't care about this. He shouldn't care about Himuro's feelings.

Before he could make his next move, Himuro had made it for him in his lust-crazed state. He pinned Murasakibara to the floor, catching the other by surprise. "What are you doing?"

Murasakibara sounded bored, but he was hiding his worry. Himuro didn't respond for a moment. He finally looked up and into his Murasakibara's face. Tears were falling out of chocolate brown eyes. "I need you, Atsushi. I've tried in so many ways to ignore this. I love you, and I can't change it."

Murasakibara didn't respond, not knowing what to say. Himuro knew he would be rejected, but it still hurt. He buried his face into the other's chest, allowing himself to cry.

The boy underneath him didn't know what to do except lay there, letting his friend cry against him.

~O~

Later that night, Kise went up to the purple giant. He had been quieter than usual all afternoon. "What's the matter Atsu-chi?"

The boy in question only shook his head. He didn't know what to do about the situation he had been in earlier. With a sigh, Murasakibara told Kise what had happened. Kise curled up on the other's lap in silence.

The boys now had a problem. When the boys were going to bed, Kise felt the need to finally address this problem. “So, we all have a problem. At least one person from each of our teams has a crush or more against us. One of my co-workers sent me a video of him having sex with Kasamatsu-senpai. He had finished with my name on his lips.”

“Kagami-kun masturbated in the locker room showers to the thought of me a few weeks ago, thinking everyone had gone home.”

“Himuro-san loves me.”

“Mibuchi, has a crush on me. He tried to get me to forget about you guys. I tried to make him understand that I will never like him the way he wants me to, but he never listens.”

“Takao scares me. He seems to be obsessed with me and always glares at you guys when he has the chance. First, it was mostly just Seijuro and Tetsuya, but now I’ve noticed that it’s just Seijuro.”

"What are we going to do?" Kise asked. No one had an answer.

"We just have to be careful, I guess," Aomine finally said. He had Kuroko clinging to him. Now that the light blunette knew about Midorima's teammate, he was actually scared. He knew that the other’s attention was mostly off of him, but also knew that he wasn't strong whatsoever. He had no chance against anyone. They were all separated into different schools, too. 

Anything was possible.

They now knew that they had to be careful. No matter what.

~O~


	8. Rakuzan High

The day had started off normal enough. Akashi took notes in every class, played shogi while eating lunch, and practiced with the team.

He had been getting a weird feeling in his gut all day, almost a warning. Especially when he glanced at Mibuchi. The only smiled sadly like he did every day. Nothing was different on that front, though. Still, he knew something was going to happen.

His phone went off while he was in the locker room before practice. Checking it, he saw it was from Kuroko.

_ 'Be careful today. Something feels off.' _

Akashi sighed. So it wasn't just him that had a weird feeling? He responded before putting his phone back and going to practice.

_ 'Don't worry. I will be. Love you.' _

~O~

It was later after practice that something happened. Everyone had gone home except for Mibuchi and himself. "Sei-chan?"

"Yes, Mibuchi?"

"Can I ask why you love the other's?" he asked, referring to the rest of the Generation of Miracles. Akashi closed his eyes, wondering why the other wouldn’t give up.

"It happened as we grew up in middle school. I couldn't tell you specifics right now," he answered. Akashi turned to face the other boy. Something was off in Mibuchi's eyes. They were still sad, but it was different from normal. Mibuchi pinned the younger boy to the lockers behind him. Akashi's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Release me now."

"Hehehe, can't do that Sei-chan," the other giggled. Akashi was actually scared now, seeing the crazed look in Mibuchi's eyes this close. "See, I know you're a very submissive boy. You can't lie to me, love. I've been watching you and your little toys. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"Notice what?" Akashi asked, keeping his stern mask in place. He had to be careful with this Mibuchi. Said boy laughed and used a long, slender finger to lift Akashi's chin.

"You've been teasing me. Toying with the other boy's. I know you don't care for them. Why pretend?" Mibuchi asked, drawing his face closer to Akashi's. Akashi was feeling very uncomfortable now. He had no idea what the other talking about.

"I love them. I don't know what it is you speak of," Akashi said harshly. Mibuchi sighed, then slapped Akashi across the face. Without his permission, a small whimper escaped Akashi's throat.

"Hm, do you like that?" Mibuchi asked, voice sounding like velvet. It didn't fool Akashi, it scared him. The redhead shook his head. He didn't like being slapped by the other.

Mibuchi's eyes narrowed. The finger he had had under the other's chin turned into a hand being wrapped around Akashi's throat. It wasn't tight, but enough to send Akashi in a panic. The other’s free hand moved down to caress the skin just at his pant line. His breath hitched, causing Mibuchi to grin.

"L-let go," Akashi managed to say, through his terror. Mibuchi only widened his grin.

"I don't think so, love," the older boy said. He leaned in towards the redhead's ear. _ "You are mine, now." _

Akashi was released from his hold. He stood still for a moment before he tried to bolt to the door.

"Ah, ah, ah. Where do you think you're going, love?" Mibuchi asked. Akashi tried to open the door, only to find it locked. He leaned his head against the door, trying to think of what to do. Unfortunately, his panic made his mind muddled. So he couldn't do much.

A hand had suddenly found itself pressed against his member through his pants. Akashi gasped, not liking it. In the moments that his mouth was open from the gasp, Mibuchi had shoved a cloth into his mouth. It made his eyes droop and his mind shut down. The last words he heard before everything went black sent a jolt of fear down his spine.

"I'll take  _ good _ care of you, love. Don't worry."

~O~

That night, the miracles’ house was missing two of its members. Aomine was pacing. Midorima was worrying his bottom lip in thought. Kise was curled up in the corner of the couch. Murasakibara was tapping his foot.

"They wouldn't be late without letting one of us know!" Aomine shouted in frustration.

"I know," said Midorima. "But we shouldn't panic."

"How can we not panic after we talked about the other night?" Kise asked, voice filled with unshed tears. "We knew it was dangerous. Those two are the weakest of all of us. Plus, Shintaro, you said you were worried about your teammate getting to either of them."

"We need to just wait. Maybe they had to stay behind for practice," Midorima said.

Well, the days went by and there was still no sign from either boy. Every other boy was so full of tension and worry, that no one bothered them. They didn't know what to do. No one seemed suspicious. Everyone was acting normally.

One night at dinner, Kise received a phone call. Normally, he wouldn't answer it.

"Hello?"

"Rou-... Rou-.... We ne-... -elp!... kidna-... -chi... And Hai-..."

Before he could respond, there was a familiar scream and the line went dead. Kise was shocked and his grip went slack, causing the phone to fall in his lap.

"Ryouta! What happened?!" Aomine asked, now kneeling in front of him. Kise felt warmth fall down his cheeks. He reached up to feel tears.

"I-it was Sei-chi," Kise said, pausing to hiccup. "It was broken up and I couldn’t understand it well. He called out my name, I think he said 'we need help, we've been kidnapped."

"Did he say who did it?" Aomine asked, wiping the tear tracks from the blonde's face. He was also trying to keep himself from releasing his _ own _ tears.

"All I heard of the names were 'chi' and 'hai.'" Kise said. They all thought about who would do it. Aomine didn't think it has that kid from Shutoku. 'Hai' or 'chi' didn't sound like the kid's name. Kise gasped, eyes wide. "Is one of them Haizaki?!"

"What? What would he want with Tetsu or Seijuro?" Aomine asked.

"Sei-chin did kick him off the team," Murasakibara said, voice sad. Midorima sighed.

"That's true. But what about Tetsuya? He didn't do anything to the guy," he said.

They sat in thought, wondering what they were going to do. Not once did it cross their mind to get help from the police. They just want to bring their boys back home.

They would do  _ whatever _ it took.

~O~


End file.
